Last Willing to Make This Day As a Future Promise
by synstropezia
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi yang di pagi hari langsung kedatangan tamu jelas-jelas tidak terduga, terlebih dia adalah hantu atau lebih tepatnya; arwah dari Hibari Kyoya. Pair: 1827, 6927 #Day6 #fluffember2019


_Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. GAWAT._

Kata monoton itu berulang-ulang diteriakkan oleh batinnya yang nyaris meledak, sewaktu tonfa memojokkannya hingga menabrak tembok, sampai menawan leher.

Peristiwa terakhir yang Sawada Tsunayoshi ketahui terpaku pada dua hal. Pertama; ia tengah menyelami mimpi indah, di mana mereka sekeluarga mengunjungi Kokuyo _Land_. Kedua, dan hal ini berlangsung terlalu cepat; perut Tsuna tahu-tahu dihantam membuatnya berteriak kaget. Sebelum ia dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, dirinya sudah ditahan dengan dipojokkan tonfa, lalu, ya ... seorang _Dame_ Tsuna kini melipat kedua tangan memohon ampun.

"To-tolong ampuni nyawaku!" Mata karamelnya masih bersembunyi dengan terpejam. Tangan Tsuna yang bergetar hebat samar-samar merasai sentuhan yang dingin, membuat sekujur sarafnya kian tertekan.

"Buka dulu matamu, _herbivore_."

_Her-bi-vore_? Saking tidak percayanya Tsuna mengeja panggilan khas yang menjengkelkan itu. Perlahan-lahan ia memberanikan diri membuka mata. Seluruh keabsurdan, ketidakpahaman, dan rasa penasaran bercampur aduk dalam dirinya yang gemetar lagi.

Kali ini gemetarnya itu diselimuti kesenduan yang pekat. Saking tidak ingin memercayainya pula Tsuna sampai menggeleng-geleng berharap pemandangan ini meninggalkannya, agar ia menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang untuk menyimpulkan; semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Hibari ... _san_?"

Dengan tonfa di tangan kanan, rambut hitam yang tertata rapi, seragam Namimori, dan atribut yang menegaskan identitasnya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan–tidak salah lagi sosok ini memang Hibari Kyouya.

"Sedang apa ... kamu di sini?"

"Mereka menyuruhku kemari." Di mana saran itu Hibari tolak mentah-mentah, karena matanya tahu duluan Tsuna pasti begini.

Sayangnya air mata Tsuna terlalu panas, dan ketika terjatuh ia dapat menemukan hatinya meleleh akibat basah, sehingga ini bukanlah mimpi.

(Di dalam mimpi, seseorang tidak bisa sampai meleleh karena yang dihadapinya bukanlah manis atau pahit kenyataan)

* * *

**Last Willing to Make This Day As a Future Promise**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, fluff abal-abal, AU, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**Day 6: Handholding**

* * *

Sejak berumur tujuh tahun, Tsuna telah menyimpan rahasia yang besar di dalam jiwanya.

Di SD Namimori saat Tsuna yang berusia tujuh tahun mencoba pergi ke toilet sendirian, atensinya dibingungkan oleh seekor anak kucing berbulu jingga yang tertidur di dalam wastafel. Sudah di ujung batas membuat Tsuna tidak banyak berpikir. Pintu WC buru-buru ia buka, dan setelah selesai dengan buang air kecil yang sangat singkat, pemandangan di mana seseorang menyalakan keran seharusnya wajar-wajar saja, tetapi menjadi terlampau mengejutkan.

Wastafel yang digunakan murid itu adalah tempat sang kucing tertidur. Jelas sekali Tsuna berniat menegur tindakannya–bukan terbirit-birit membikin heboh koridor lantai dua–apabila ia tidak menyadari air menembus tubuh makhluk berkaki empat ini.

Setelahnya Tsuna ingat betul ia ditertawakan seisi kelas, dicap caper bahkan oleh guru, meski yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa ternyata; Tsuna dapat melihat sekaligus membedakan antara hantu atau manusia, berkat darah Vongola yang bangkit dalam raganya.

"Hanya saja bagaimana bisa?! Kemarin kamu masih sehat." Dingin. Kulit Hibari seperti beku sewaktu dipegang. Mau mengingkari kenyataan pun, sudah jelas Hibari memang meninggal.

"Ditabrak truk. Langsung meninggal di tempat kemarin malam."

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan santai, dong! Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari memangnya?" Sedari dulu telah Tsuna tegaskan ia menolak mewarisi cabang Vongola di Kota Namimori. Itu adalah nama dari kantor yang mengurus arwah-arwah orang mati. Tugasnya yaitu mengabulkan permohonan terakhir mereka, yang tidak sempat dilakukan semasa hidup.

"Sawada Iemitsu." Perintah langsung dari ayahnya? Mengapa pula beliau memilih Hibari sebagai pelanggan pertama Tsuna? Kepalanya semakin pening saja. Jika boleh ia ingin kabur dari sosok ini. Berakhir dengan lenyap ditelan bumi, daripada eksistensi Sawada Tsunayoshi bertahan.

"Meskipun ayahku adalah ketua dari Vongola, aku tidak ahli dalam menangani hantu. Akan kucoba bernegosiasi supaya–", Baik ucapan maupun tangannya yang berniat mengambil ponsel, semua itu dihentikan sekaligus oleh jemari Hibari yang menyeka air mata Tsuna. Tidak ada tonfa, aura mengerikan, ataupun tatapan tajam yang membuatnya bukan seperti Hibari Kyouya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau kabur dariku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Kesedihan yang tersirat dalam kalimat Hibari menghipnotis Tsuna seutuhnya. Padangan mereka seolah-olah dipertemukan oleh takdir. Karamel menjumpai kelabu. Kejut bersanding dengan perasaan kacau yang membuat iris Hibari tampak hampa–agak samar-samar, karena dengan gengsi yang tinggi Hibari pasti mati-matian menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau begitu apa keinginan terakhirmu?"

Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Hibari langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Tsuna menerima itu sebagai bantuan untuk berdiri, dan setelahnya Hibari tak berkeinginan melepas gandengan ini.

* * *

Mereka berjalan di bawah biru langit yang senyumannya cerah. Sejak awal Hibari memang pendiam, sehingga tak satu pun topik lolos dari bibirnya. Berjalan tanpa arah seperti ini hanya meresahkan Tsuna, ditambah lagi suasana yang terjalin sangatlah canggung. Sebelum tubuhnya pikiran Tsuna telah lebih dulu mengelilingi kota, berharap tiba-tiba kejatuhan ilham untuk minimal mencairkan ketegangan.

"Omong-omong Hibari-_san_ mau ke mana?" Bodoh sekali dirinya. Bisa-bisanya Tsuna melupakan pertanyaan sedasar ini, terus malah sibuk memperumit topik yang dasarnya saja sudah asal-asalan.

"Pikirkan sendiri. Itu adalah tugasmu." Sembarangan melimpahkan tanggung jawab yang tidak pernah ingin Tsuna terima, memang selalu seenaknya sendiri Hibari ini. Maka bukan salah Tsuna juga kalau jadi mempertanyakan kapan Hibari berhenti menggenggamnya, daripada memikirkan destinasi yang hendak dituju.

"Mau ke taman kota?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Tadi Hibari-_san_ menjawab apa?"

"Hn."

"Ma–" Seperti bukan melayangkan tatapan saja, melainkan silet yang betulan silet membikin Tsuna meringis. Bertanya lagi sama saja mencari mati jika begini. Namun, bukan salahnya juga meminta Hibari mengulangi persetujuan atau penolakan tersebut.

Salahkan suara Hibari yang menjadi semungil tubuh Tsuna! Selama satu sekolah dengannya, baru kali ini Tsuna menyaksikan tingkah Hibari yang tidak jelas–lucunya lagi apabila diterjemahkan, maka artinya menjadi sisi manis seorang karnivora Namimori. Di mata Tsuna itu menggemaskan. Bagi dunia yang berputar di dalam netra karamelnya juga, menyaksikan seorang sahabat diam-diam berbahagia begini, berarti harus dirayakan dengan senyuman.

Cerita usang mengenai Tsuna yang diminta tolong menjadi perpustakaan selama seminggu, dan Hibari sering mampir ke sana untuk tidur siang adalah prolog milik mereka. Tsuna sedikit senang dapat kembali mengenangnya–bahwa sejenak saja, ia terlepas dari perasaan bersalah yang dua minggu ini mengusiknya.

"Kenapa kita ke pusat perbelanjaan?" _Eh?_ Wajah heran Tsuna tidaklah memperoleh ampun dari tatapan Hibari yang tajam. Kali ini giliran sang _skylark_ yang memimpin jalan. Langkahnya cepat sekali membuat Tsuna kelabakan.

"M-maaf. Kupikir Hibari-_san_ menolak ke taman kota. Jadinya aku membawamu ke pusat perbelanjaan."

"Tadi kau tidak mendengarku setuju?"

"Ti-ti ... dak ... ma-af."

Membisu berarti minta dihajar, menjawab juga cari mati, karena tidak sesuai kemauan si penanya. Bersahabat sekalipun tetap saja Tsuna ngeri terhadap sosok Hibari yang sadis. Pertalian ini pun sebetulnya hanya menyerupai kecelakaan yang tak pernah dipikirkan. Namun, ajaibnya mampu bertahan dan meskipun sudah hancur, setidaknya bagi Tsuna seorang hari ini ia kembali menganggap Hibari teman, tanpa membawa-bawa masa lalu.

Tsuna itu sama dengan taman kota ini–dipandang menggunakan cara yang berbeda oleh Hibari, dan alasannya tidak pernah dimengerti.

"Tempat duduk di belakang perkarangan bunga mawar adalah tempat favoritmu, bukan? Ayo ke sana."

Mulai detik ini kecanggungan berhenti menguasai mereka. Lambat laun Tsuna kembali pada dirinya yang lama setiap bersama Hibari–merasa ngeri pun, ia masih bisa menikmati alur yang berlangsung atau berbicara macam-macam.

"Kalau diingat-ingat dulu kita sering ke sini, ya."

"Baru juga dua minggu tidak kemari."

Dua minggu yang lalu juga persahabatan mereka retak. Mengingat lagi luka itu, tanpa sadar Tsuna meremas tangan Hibari yang menggenggamnya.

"Mau es krim? Tunggu sebentar, ya." Pegangan mereka dilepas Tsuna yang menghampiri penjualnya, meskipun Hibari belum setuju. Sekitar beberapa menit Tsuna sudah membawa dua _cone_ berbeda rasa, lantas menyodorkannya pada Hibari yang bergeming.

"Makanlah. Hibari-_san_ masih suka rasa min, kan?"

"Kau berpura-pura lupa atau bagaimana?" Jari-jarinya langsung menembus _cone_ yang Tsuna pegang. Hanya sosok bak malaikat ini yang bisa Hibari sentuh. Di luar Tsuna dunia untuknya hanya seperti kebohongan, karena Hibari tidak terlihat maupun diizinkan menganggap benda-benda ini nyata.

"Maaf. Aku lupa."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf terus-menerus. Menjengkelkan sekali."

Selain menghela napas atas kebodohannya, _Dame_ Tsuna macam dia bisa apa memang? Namun, mendapati seorang anak kecil menangis tersedu-sedu di seberang bangku yang mereka duduki–atau lebih tepatnya hanya Tsuna saja–ia langsung berinisiatif memberikan es krim tersebut, bahkan sekalian mengajak mengobrol.

"Ternyata kamu tersesat. Kakak temani, ya, sampai ibumu ditemukan satpam."

Kata konyol ataukah lucu yang mesti Hibari gunakan sebagai komentar? Sepertinya lebih ke pilihan pertama, karena kapan pun itu Hibari tidak pernah paham, kenapa hal-hal remeh yang Tsuna perbuat tidak membuatnya menaruh sebal. Syukurlah ia membeli es krim tersebut, dan Hibari dapat menontoi Tsuna mengobrol dengan sang bocah–maniak Namimori ini bahkan sempat-sempatnya berpikir demikian, tetapi justru menyukainya.

Rekor terlama Hibari saat marah terhadap Tsuna adalah tiga menit. Setelahnya Hibari akan mengajak Tsuna mampir ke rumahnya untuk menikmati hamburger _steak_, atau mengunjungi perpustakaan dan jika bosan, mencari tempat lain yang bernuansa tenang sekaligus teduh.

Bagi Hibari Kyouya juga, perasaannya dua minggu lalu tidak serta-merta langsung meluluhlantakkan hubungan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak (bisa) marah, walaupun Tsuna terus-menerus menjaga jarak.

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya?" tanya Hibari yang menghampiri Tsuna, usai bocah kecil itu berlari ke arah ibunya. Belum diberi kesempatan untuk merespons, Hibari langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tsuna lagi.

"Apa Hibari-_san_ marah karena kutinggalkan?"

"Bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi, dan _kamikorosu_!"

"E-eh?! Sekali lagi ma–" Getaran yang menggelitik di saku celananya memotong permintaan maaf Tsuna. Nama Gokudera Hayato tertera di layar ponsel. Hendak mengambil telepon pintar itu pun tangan Hibari pasti menembus lagi, menjadikannya mendengkus kesal.

_Subject: Urgen_

_From: Gokudera Hayato_

_Juudaime. Saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan mayat Hibari. _

Pewaris ke sepuluh apanya coba? Andaikata ini bukan situasi serius, Tsuna pasti menegur Gokudera yang memanggilnya demikian. Tsuna membalas pesan itu singkat dengan berkata, 'jiwa Hibari-_san_ sedang bersamaku' yang tidak kunjung ia kirim.

"Kenapa tidak dikirim?" Jika bisa Hibari akan menggantikan Tsuna melakukannya. Jalan-jalan mereka terganggu sekarang. Memang baiknya Hibari menyuruh Tsuna tak mengangkat telepon atau memedulikan SMS saja, atau hari telanjur berganti.

"Hari ini kamu dimakamkan, ya, Hibari-_san_. Aku baru tahu."

"Terus kenapa? Bawa aku ke tempat selanjutnya sekarang juga."

"Se-sebentar. Kukirim dulu SMS-nya."

"Setelah ini matikan ponselmu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu lagi."

Justru pertanyaan paling mendasar di sini adalah; apa keinginan terakhir Hibari yang sesungguhnya? Sepanjang melangkahkan kaki, sudah berkali-kali Tsuna meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk segera berani. Permohonan itu–genggaman tangan ini yang bertambah erat saja–entah sejak kapan mulai Tsuna ragukan. Rasa-rasanya Hibari memang mengharapkan hal lain -sesuatu yang lebih besar, cemerlang, dan menyegarkan darinya.

Darinya, yaitu Tsuna yang masih saja tidak paham, mengapa Hibari mencintai bahkan menyatakan perasaannya, _dua minggu lalu_.

"_Tetap saja aku bingung harus ke–" _

"Kenapa berhenti, _herbivore_?"

"Kita ke sana, Hibari-_san_."

Tahu-tahu pula, langkah mereka tiba di sebuah museum seni yang tengah mengadakan pameran. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsuna mengajak Hibari berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Keramaian yang cemerlang ini seolah-olah benderangnya tidak habis-habis. Aneka lukisan terpampang dengan anggun. Ada pula yang angkuh, legit, asin, sementara menurut Hibari pigura-pigura ini kacau sekaligus konyol.

"Bisakah kita berpindah tempat, her–", "Ah! Ketemu." Seruan riang Tsuna yang baru Hibari dengar hari ini tidak sedikit pun menyibak mendung di hatinya. Tsuna merayakan kehadiran eksistensi di luar Hibari. Bahkan mati pun, kekalahan tetap mendapatkan Hibari yang saat ini; terjatuh ke dalam amarah paling sunyi.

Nama itu kembali menampakkan tawanya, dari pojok lukisan yang memiliki panorama senja. Mukuro Rokudo adalah musuh bagi hati Hibari. Bagaimana bisa sebuah gambar yang sekadar terdiri dari cat air, warna-warni nyentrik, serta kuas yang rapuh memenangkan Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"Seperti yang kuduga dari Mukuro-_san_. Lukisannya selalu bagus."

"Mukuro-_san_?"

"Ya. Mukuro Rokudo-_san_. Aku sering menceritakannya padamu. Dia mengikuti pameran ini, dan siapa sangka lukisannya merupakan salah satu yang terbaik. Selain itu ..."

Ada kata-kata yang berbicara, menari, sampai melompat-lompat tetapi tidak dapat Hibari tangkap menggunakan matanya. Di waktu yang ini Tsuna adalah riuh camar yang memberitakan senja, sedangkan Hibari patah hati mengingat dirinya bukanlah warna jingga yang dipenuhi debur ombak. Cerita Tsuna yang terus-menerus mengalun membuat Hibari seperti pecundang, dan memang betul itulah posisinya.

Mukuro Rokudo menaruh seluruh waktu yang ia habiskan ke dalam lukisan ini, begitu pun Hibari Kyouya yang setiap harinya menyerahkan banyak rol kosong dari kehidupannya, untuk diisi oleh hari-hari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mengapa usaha Hibari yang selalu bertindak justru dihadiahkan omong kosong, tetapi Mukuro yang hanya selintas mengajak Tsuna bercakap atau mempertontonkan karyanya malah menduduki takhta?

"Orang itu sudah gila, ya? Dia bercerita sendiri."

"Seharusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Kasihan sekali."

"Kelihatannya dia tidak diperhatikan orang tuanya. Padahal masih sekolah, tetapi sudah gila. Bagaimana dia menghadapi dunia kerja coba? Mati di tempat kali."

"Pasti bakalan jadi pecundang seumur hidup, tuh."

"Direkam pasti asyik, nih. Langsung viral di _youtube_."

Semua salah Mukuro yang pernah hidup, padahal seharusnya ia mati selama-lamanya saja tanpa sekali pun diberi napas. Tonfa di tangan kiri serta kanan Hibari telah siap. Sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkannya ke arah para pengunjung yang menertawai Tsuna, namun menembus lagi, lagi dan lagi, membuat yang Hibari pukul hanyalah berupa kehampaan.

Kira-kira kehampaan milik siapa ini?

Hati Hibari yang pilunya meraung-raung, ataukah udara yang sejak awal memang kosong? Tonfanya termasuk Hibari sendiri tidak tahu. Ia sebatas ingin menggigit mereka sampai mati, setelah sembarangan mengolok-olok Tsuna tanpa mau tahu; yang menjadikannya gila begini adalah Mukuro.

Karena tak seorang pun mau atau Hibari izinkan untuk marah kepada Mukuro, maka biar Hibari saja yang melakukannya.

"Hibari-_san_?" Ketika sadar sosok Hibari sudah menghilang dari hadapan Tsuna. Pekikan yang melengking seketika memecah bisik-bisik yang mempergunjingkannya, kala mendapati Hibari tengah mengayun-ayunkan tonfa secara membabi buta.

"Hentikan, Hibari-_san_! Berbuat seperti ini tidak ada untungnya bagimu."

"Aku tahu kau _herbivore_. Tetapi, siapa pun yang mengejekmu harusnya kau _kamikorosu_!"

"Jika begitu justru semakin memperburuk situasi! Sudahlah, Hibari-_san_. Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja,o–"

Suara tonfa yang entah bagaimana sukses menghantam dagu seorang pengunjung, kini membuat Tsuna membatu di tempat. Menyadarinya Hibari langsung melayangkan berbagai pukulan tanpa ampun. Teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan mengacaukan suasana museum. Para polisi sibuk mencari sang pelaku, dan telunjuk demi telunjuk yang mengarah kepada Tsuna kian memperunyam situasi.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Bu ... bukan saya pelakunya." Apa salahnya yang sebatas ingin mengenang Mukuro? Karena cinta maka wajar apabila rindu, terlebih pujaan hati Tsuna itu sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu.

"_Kamikorosu_!"

"Jangan pukul polisi, Hibari-_san_!" Tetapi terlambat. Tangan yang menyimpan amarah dalam kepalannya jauh lebih cepat, dibandingkan suara lemah yang tengah merindu. Sekarang mereka mencari-cari siapa itu Hibari. Semua yang tersisa memilih keluar museum, meninggalkan Tsuna seorang diri ditemani petugas keamanan.

"Siapa Hibari-_san_ yang kau panggil itu?"

"A-ah ... itu ..."

"Mungkin saja dia mengendalikan hantu untuk mengacaukan pameran. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang begini, bukan?" Salah. Pendapat itu terlalu sembarangan sekaligus melecehkan, dan Tsuna ingin membantahnya andaikata ia pemberani. Baru diam pun matanya sudah panas. Tsuna yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa perlahan-lahan padam, tanpa dibiarkan menyadari yang selama ini dimilikinya.

"Bawa hantu itu ke kantor Vongola sekarang juga. Hanya ini kesempatan yang bisa kami berikan."

"Mereka meremehkan–", "Hibari-_san_ ... bukan hantu yang jahat." Tumpah. Berceceran. Pecah. Air mata Tsuna terdengar sesak, membuat Hibari segera menurunkan kedua tonfa. Benaknya jadi tak habis pikir kenapa berakhir seburuk ini. Lagi-lagi Hibari salah, lantas melukai Tsuna tanpa sengaja seperti yang _orang itu _katakan.

"_Bahkan kau gagal memenangkan hatinya, Hibari Kyouya. Siapa yang pecundang di sini?_"

Benar. Pecundang yang sesungguhnya menempati posisi pecundang itu adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Selama ini Hibari hanya diam-diam mencoba melindungi Tsuna, dan puncaknya ketika ia menyatakan perasaan satu-satunya–agar sesuatu mau berubah, seperti Tsuna memilih melupakan Mukuro yang telah mempermainkan dia.

Hanya saja Hibari tidak cukup kuat, untuk membereskan sekaligus menyembuyikan kekejaman itu seorang diri. Ia bukanlah pecundang apa lagi karnivora Namimori, melainkan lebih rendah daripada sampah yang_ gagal melindungi satu orang_.

"Lalu kenapa dia memukul para pengunjung di sini?"

"Salahku yang lemah, sehingga tak melawan mereka yang mengejekku. Hibari-_san_ kesal karena itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin ... menegakkan keadilan untukku."

"Mau bagaimanapun juga dia harus ditangkap."

"Ini bukanlah mempermasalahkan Hibari-_san_ harus ditangkap atau bagaimana. Aku hanya tidak suka kalian mengatakan Hibari-_san_ jahat, tanpa mengetahui apa pun." Setelah usai Tsuna pun harus meminta maaf, bukan? Dirinya membawakan kelabu untuk Hibari–gara-gara memercayai Tsuna, ketua komite kedisiplinan itu kehilangan kesempatan sekarang.

"Kau telah mengucapkan hal yang bagus, Tsuna. Namun, Hibari Kyouya sudah menjadi hantu jahat, meski yang dilakukannya adalah untuk membelamu."

Sesosok bayi yang mengenakan jas hitam, dengan dot kuning di tengahnya tampak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak Hibari. Seiring waktu peluru tersebut mulai mengeluarkan api jingga, dan menembus kening sang _skylark_. Netra karamel Tsuna membelalak tidak percaya ke arah sang penembak. Tangisannya kian leleh saja, hingga mereka dapat mendengarkan teriakan Tsuna yang bisu–terlalu lelah untuk menjelma kalimat, tetapi juga tak dibutuhkan.

Untuk apa kata-kata, selama perasaan di dalam air mata Tsuna telah mengisi sudut demi sudut yang kosong? Sudah menyampaikan maksud hatinya tanpa

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Re–" _PLAKKK! _Tamparan yang sakitnya tidak main-main itu menghajar telak pipi Tsuna. Bayi ini–Reborn namanya–memperlihatkan ekspresi datar yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan, bahwa pelatih dari Tsuna ini kecewa.

"Sayangnya kau kurang berlatih, Tsuna. Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Hantu yang mengeluarkan kebenciannya akan menjadi jahat, dan bisa menyerang manusia."

"Haruskah ditembak menggunakan peluru harapan?! Hibari-_san_ masih memiliki waktu yang tersisa. Kami bisa menghabiskannya sampai malam tiba. Barulah aku akan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Hibari-_san_."

Hantu yang terkena peluru harapan dipaksa mengatakan keinginannya, kemudian langsung dimurnikan tanpa kesempatan harapannya dikabulkan. Puaskah Hibari yang sebatas menggenggam tangan Tsuna? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin disesalinya, agar ia tenang tanpa harus menyakiti diri sendiri dengan membangkang?

Benarkah pula hatinya telah lapang, meski barusan ditikam oleh berjuta-juta kebencian terhadap Mukuro?

"Katakan padaku, Tsuna. Apa keinginan paling terakhirnya?" Sewaktu melihat tangannya sendiri, Tsuna memohon agar jari-jarinya sedikit memberitahu dia tentang hati Hibari. Genggaman yang ia beri untuk Tsuna sangatlah dalam. Seluruh kata-kata dari perasaannya pasti berada di sini, menyebabkan Tsuna menyesal karena baru mau peduli.

"Diam seperti itu artinya kau tidak tahu, ya. Keinginan paling terakhir Hibari adalah–" Batas yang nyaris meluluhlantakkan pun Hibari Kyouya terjang dengan menunjukkan perjuangannya, yang mencoba menghentikan Reborn yang tutup mulut usai melihat tonfa Hibari mengenai sepatunya. "Diam saja. Biar aku yang mengatakannya sendiri."

"Tidak, Hibari-_san_. Semakin kamu bicara rasa sakitnya akan bertambah." Bentuk hukuman terakhir dari peluru harapan yang memang kejam, walau Tsuna tahu siapa pemenangnya di sini. Bukanlah Reborn maupun tembakan itu yang paling bengis–siapa lagi selain Sawada Tsunayoshi yang hingga detik ini juga, masih memaksa Hibari berjuang?

"Suatu hari nanti aku pasti menemuimu lagi. Ini adalah sumpahku, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hantu yang jahat tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, lho." Berarti semua memang salah Tsuna, kan? Baik itu menahan rindu seharian lalu dilepaskan esok, maupun seorang diri memendanmnya, Hibari akan tetap terluka yang pedihnya membekas selama-lamanya dalam jiwa.

"Heh ... tanpa reinkarnasi pun aku bisa mencari jalan lain, untuk menemui _herbivore_ ini." Nada yang angkuh ini, Reborn benar-benar menyukainya. Melalui mata sehitam jelaga itu Reborn membisikkan kepada Hibari, bahwa kepergiannya pasti tidak sia-sia walaupun penyayang Namimori ini nantinya, sekadar diperbolehkan mengawasi Tsuna.

"Mana mungkin, kan?! Aku ... ingin minta maaf padamu. Tetapi, itu tidak sebanding dengan hukuman yang Hibari-_san_ terima. Katakan padaku, Hibari-_san_. Kamu menginginkan apa dariku?"

"Tinggal terus hidup, _herbivore_."

Seperti tersenyum, dan Hibari memang melakukannya meskipun Tsuna berpikir ini ilusi. Lebih lama lagi Tsuna ingin menikmatinya, dan menggunakan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk membalas genggaman Hibari–memperlambat kepergiannya walau sejenak, memberitahukan yang masih tersisa pada pertemuan rahasia lewat pegangan ini, agar mereka sama-sama lega.

"Kau yang menggenggam tanganku akan kuanggap, jika kau setuju nanti aku mencarimu."

"Mungkin ketika saat itu tiba, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hibari-_san_."

"Kalau pun tidak aku tinggal melakukan _kamikorosu_ menggunakan tonfa, atau kau lebih suka kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'?" Tawa Tsuna juga menguraikan tangisan yang lain–kali itu cenderung tabah bercampur ikhlas, tanpa menyelipkan permintaan maaf membuat senyuman Hibari lebih lebar.

"Mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku tidakkah menyakiti Hibari-_san_? Kamu ... pasti sadar kenapa aku menolakmu dua minggu lalu."

"Ditolak olehmu bukan berarti aku benar-benar kalah, _herbivore_. Meremehkan _carnivore_ sepertiku hanya akan membuat tangisanmu menjadi-jadi." Lagi pula siapa dia kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya? Andai di sebuah dunia antah berantah ia menjumpai Mukuro, wajahnya mesti siap-siap dicium tonfa gara-gara seenak jidat merebut Tsuna.

Epilog tersebut dijemput oleh jarum jam yang berdenting sebanyak tiga kali. Cahaya kuning itu sudah selesai menelan Hibari, termasuk pula rasa bersalah Tsuna gara-gara memutuskan bertandang ke museum ini. Berapa lama pun yang diperlukan, menunggunya kembali jelas pantas dilakukan, dan memang wajib Tsuna laksanakan.

Jauh lebih enak dibandingkan mendengar maaf, bukan? Tsuna pun ingin menyaksikan Hibari yang bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Ingatlah kejadian hari ini dengan baik, Tsuna. Jangan sampai terulang lagi."

"Uhm. Setelah ini aku tidak akan kabur. Maaf untuk semuanya, Reborn, juga Hibari-_san_." Semangat _Juudaime_ telah lahir kembali, ya? Mungkin lain waktu apabila Reborn mendapatkan izin dari takdir, berterima kasih kepada Hibari sangatlah pantas dipertimbangkan sekaligus dilakukan.

"Waktu yang tepat untuk mekar memanglah saat menghadapi kematian, ya?" gumam Reborn tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Namun, Tsuna tahu artinya ia harus ikut sebagai bukti; lari dari takdirnya sudah dianggap hal bodoh.

Cinta pertama-tama memang perlu dibentuk sebagai kata-kata, barulah selalu bisa dirasakan. Setidaknya hati Tsuna menghangat usai mempelajari itu, juga agak lupa mengenai Mukuro yang tidak membalas ataupun mengungkapkan perasaannya mengenai Tsuna.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Yak maafkan fic yang amat gaje ini, dan di akhir alurnya kecepetan. tadinya mau dibikin hibari ama tsuna ngobrol 4 mata aja di kamar tsuna, tapi kagak jadi karena aku capek~ bikin 7 fic fluffember yang beda2 fandom emang sesuatu banget tantangannya~ namun, aku harap kalian suka fic gojel ini. aku udh lama ga kemari terus ngerasa kangen, tapi maaf juga kalo jadinya cuma nyampah.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
